Spin the Bottle
by Pokemon Storyteller
Summary: Ash and his friends, rivals and gym leaders are gathered around at his house for a little game of spin the bottle. Obviously, many pairings included. T Rated for language and gay pairings.


Ash walked into a dark room and flicked the light on. He had invited most of his friends and rivals to play a fun little game of Spin the Bottle, regardless of the gay or straight romance there was going to be. He placed a fancy three hundred dollar lamp onto a little table and turned the room light off. He had only left the lamp light on though.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Ash smiled at that noise. It meant that he was happy that his first guest was here for the game. He was hoping it was Misty, because he wanted to share his feelings with her. Ash walked fast over to the white-painted door and opened it slowly. As he expected, Misty was there with a huge grin on her face.

"Hi Ash!" She greeted him.

"Hey Misty!" Ash greeted back.

They smiled at each other for a moment or two then Ash said, "Go upstairs to my room okay?"

"Sure Ash." Misty replied and skipped happily along the carpet floor of the staircase. The staircase wasn't very big, but it was large enough for an average house like Ash's.

Ash rubbed his hands together in excitement. He wasn't sure who was next to come, but he was glad that someone _did _arrive.

"I wonder who's next..." He muttered to himself. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Ash ran quickly over to the door again and opened it. Gary was standing there this time.

"Hi Ash." Gary said.

"Oh hi Gary." Ash said back. "Go upstairs with Misty. She's already there."

Gary did as told and ran up the stairs and into the room where Misty was. Ash waited a little longer until bell rang again.

"Hello?" Ash asked as he opened the door. He saw his friends Brock and Cilan.

"Hey Ash." They both greeted.

"Hi guys. Go upstairs. By the way, why the heck do you have a box of cupcakes Cilan?" Ash asked.

"Oh these?" Cilan asked as he looked down at the box he was holding. "These are my homemade cupcakes! It's really tasty."

"Well, it does look really good. Go upstairs though, Gary and Misty are here already." Ash replied.

"Who's Misty?" Cilan asked.

"She's the gym leader after me. We joined Ash on his journeys in Kanto and Johto." Brock replied doing a hand gesture.

"Oh, okay." Cilan said and went upstairs. Brock followed him to the room where Misty and Gary were chatting.

Meanwhile downstairs, Ash was waiting patiently on a small couch at the side of the living room. He was hoping the next person was Dawn or May because he thought they were very beautiful. He even invited most of the gym leaders! The doorbell rang again and when Ash opened the door, Sabrina and Dawn were there.

"Hi Ash!" Dawn smiled.

"Hey Ash. Why are we here?" Sabrina asked narrowing her eyes.

"Oh because we're gonna play a little game." Ash replied smugly.

"Well okay..." Sabrina muttered and she and Dawn went upstairs.

Ash smiled at himself. His party was going to be a success if he did it right. He just needed plenty more people to come though.

Three hours later, everyone Ash had invited had came to his house. Mostly there were gym leaders, but some of them were Elite Four members or even the villains from disbanded teams.

"I wonder what we're gonna do."

"Yeah I know."

"Is it seven minutes in Heaven?"

"I don't think so."

Everybody was whispering to one another about Ash and what they might do. It was pretty squished as well, so many people didn't have much room to sit. They didn't mind though but they had no idea why they were here in the first place.

Ash stepped into the room after escorting the last party guest which was a beautiful woman named Shelly. She used to be from Team Aqua, but her team disbanded unfortunately. She got over it however and continued on in her life.

"Okay, everyone's here, set." Ash said to himself. "Can I have your attention please!"

Everyone turned their heads toward Ash's to see his smiling face.

"Okay good. You were all gathered here today at my house because we are gonna play..." Ash said, beginning to pull out the bottle from his back. "SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"What?!" Everyone yelled in shock.

"Yes we are gonna play this game." Ash said smugly. Everyone sat and Ash placed the bottle in the center.

Everyone was both excited and embarrassed at the same time because sometimes it lands on two lovers...

"I'll spin it first." Janine said raising up her hand. She span the bottle and it landed on Falkner. "Lucky!"

Falkner blushed as Janine went closer to him and kissed him on the lips. Janine let go and crawled back to her spot.

"My turn..." Falkner said quietly. He span the bottle. He hoped it wasn't a man that the bottle landed on.

But it was!

It was Volkner, the gym leader of Sunyshore City.

"Oh god no..." Volkner muttered before Falkner locked his lips against his. They both blushed.

Volkner didn't say anything and he span the bottle. It span around five times before stopping at someone female. It was Gardenia.

"Oh okay!" Gardenia exclaimed cheerfully. Volkner went over to the gym leader and kissed her on the lips, making Gardenia blush.

"My turn!" She said. She span the bottle, and it landed on someone who wasn't preparing for the land...

"What... The..." Aaron said covering his mouth with his hands.

"It's obviously random." Ash said. "NOW KISS!"

Aaron and Gardenia went closer to each other to kiss. Both of them blushed too, enjoying the pleasure given. Aaron broke the kiss and gazed into Gardenia's beautiful eyes and went back to his seat. He span the bottle.

And it landed on Ash.

"That's weird." Ash said, doing the (-_-) face.

Aaron and Ash kissed and went back to their spots. Ash span.

It landed on Misty.

" FOR GOD'S SAKE WE ALL KNOW THAT WE ARE LOVERS!" Ash shouted.

Misty giggled a bit before going to Ash to kiss him. They both locked their lips against each other and moaned a bit. Ash broke the kiss and Misty went back to her spot.

* * *

**A/N: Alright that's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it because I kinda had to go around Incomplete Romance to look for ships. Please review! Reviews are helpful!**


End file.
